In the name of Justice!
by Cypher0120
Summary: The gears are starting to awaken again. Even one who died already seems to be back to cause trouble. The PWAB are working on an experiment but Ky and Dizzy are helped by none other than...a Robo-Ky? The main characters are not who they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Guilty Gear or anything that looks similar to Resident Evil. (Oops!)

**Requiem**

Paris, one of the few cities that actually managed to stay standing after the crusades. A place where law and order usually abound, headed by the IPF. Normally, the Jellyfish would rather stay away from this place but it is a nice vacation stop. They can stay here for the week and refresh themselves.

**Café Flamands:**

It was a warm, spring night and Officer Ky Kiske sat at one of the tables, watching the place get dark and the electric signs coming on, the red and green signals outside, the crowd going by, and the couples going by, singly and in pairs, looking for an evening meal. He watched a girl walk past the entrance, and watched another entering, and then saw the first one coming back again. She went by once more and he caught her eye, and she came over and sat down at his table. The waiter came up.

"So, what will you be having?" he asked the girl.

Ky interrupted, "Could you please give us a few more minutes. We haven't really decided yet."

"Yes, of course. Whatever suits the customer."

Immediately as the waiter left, Ky started a conversation with the girl. "So, I see Johnny's been taking care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Good." She answered softly, the eyes underneath the hood apparently on the lookout just in case.

"You don't have to worry much about your pursuers here. Paris is mostly peaceful and I promised Johnny that I'll be taking care of you for this week."

"Thank you." She replied, again with that soft voice.

"Well," Ky said, "Are you ready to place an order?"

She grinned and he saw why she made a point of not laughing. With her mouth closed, she was a rather pretty girl. He called the waiter and told him that their orders were ready.

**IPF Headquarters: Secret Room**

"Hmmm, this certainly is odd."

"What is it?"

"There seem to be readings of another Gear right in this city. That meants three Gears are currently active in this city."

"That's bad isn't it? People are in danger."

"Not really. The Gear signatures started a week ago, then another one appeared three days ago, and one just today."

"I don't understand."

"Think, no one has reported sightings of any gear. That means they are hiding themselves somehow or maybe someone smuggled the remains of a downed Gear into this city."

"That's likely it then. The second option."

"Not likely."

"Pardon?"

"The energy signatures keep moving. If they are indeed down, then they shouldn't be moving this much. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to be able to keep a Gear for study? The technology to create them was lost long ago. It would only be fair that we take that technology and form something from it."

"With all due respect ma'am, that's what started the holy wars in the first place!"

"I wasn't talking to you."

The man turned around, seeing the tall brooding figure of the colossus that had been standing behind him. Clothed in a long black trench coat, the figure was indeed a sight to behold. The gray skin showed that it hadn't been that exposed to the light. It was huge, muscular and at least eight feet tall.

"Do you like my experiment? This was made from one of the Forbidden Magics. Statics suggest that it has a power level approximately half of the last Gear to be defeated."

"Justice?"

"No idiot, I'm talking about the commander Gear Dizzy. Recent evidence supplied by 'them' support it."

"Ma'am, I don't think you're supposed to be in contact with them! They---- ack!"

The creature from behind made a sudden motion with its hands, squeezing the man's neck quickly and snapping it.

"Oh, well. At least you'll be the next experiment."

**Café Flamands**

The pair finished their meal and stood up, ready to leave. Ky paid for the saucers and then they walked out to the street. They moved past the opera house, passed the locked doors of a few shops, and passed a clock shop.

"Ummm…sir?" the girl whispered.

Ky took note and stopped, looking at her to hear what she's trying to say.

She sighed, "I know you a little bit, saw you a few times but I never really did know your name."

"Ah, I see." He answered, "My name's Ky Kiske of the IPF. I guess I should have started with names then."

She made a little laugh but responded, "I know. Johnny told me about you. I just had to confirm it."

"Dizzy…" Ky started again but immediately, the girl shook her head.

"Don't use my name here please. I'm still not used to letting others know I'm here."

"I see." Ky answered. "In that case, we should probably head over to my place now. It's getting late."

With that, the two continued down the road. A pair of glowing eyes watched them as they entered the small house, close to the remains of the Eiffel Tower.

"BZZT! HA! WHAT AN IDIOT!" it said to itself.


	2. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

"Hehehe, I found you." The man chuckled quietly in front of the monitor. This was an important stepping stone for him. Justice may have destroyed his original body but at least he can take revenge on this one.

"Still so obsessed with that Gear darling?" a voice called to him as the woman entered his room. In the light, she was quite beautiful. Dressed in a plain red coat and tie, one would consider her "normal" if it wasn't for the fact that there was a large, humanoid creature standing behind her, carrying a dead body.

"You killed another one, Alexia?" the man asked.

She shrugged. Walking towards him, Alexia sat on his desk, looking at the research he was doing: Gear signatures, Sol Badguy, Testament, Dizzy, Justice…"Wow, you really have a lot of time in your hands don't you Nicholai?"

"Just a little research on which one of them can be used as a new body…that rules out the last two of course."

"Hmmm, I like…that one." The woman said, pointing at the picture of Testament.

"This will take some time you know. Besides, the Post-War Administration Bureau will be watching our moves. Even 'That Man' and his servants could look at us as a threat."

"Isn't that your dream though, to defeat 'That Man' and any other Gears in the world? Don't worry too much about it. I know you have the capability to do that." The woman answered, playing with his hair a little. "Oh yeah, just to let you know. I'm ready to start the process to turn that dead man over there into another bio-organic weapon. I'm pretty sure that after that, we can start phase two."

"Don't get too far ahead now lest you end up like me." Nicholai answered, removing part of the mask that covered his face. Underneath the mask, it showed a slowly crumbling skin. The homunculus that he inhabits will not be able to last very long.

"We just have to worry about that I-No witch. She accidentally messed up our plans last time remember?"

"Maybe so, but I've been working on a little project." He replied. Opening the drawer inside his desk, Nicholai took out a long box. "This little thing I've been working on is based on the designs of the Outrage. Though similar, I can assure you that its effects are far more potent. A gift to you, for Valentine's Day."

"I'm liking it already. Thank you." She whispered, giving Nicholai's forehead a kiss. "By the way, what does it do?"

He chuckled while putting his mask back on his face. The one word he said pretty much sums up what the weapon could do.

"Water."

**France**

"Slow down, please!" Ky called out to Dizzy. She was unusually energetic today. Normally, that would be a good thing but people were already giving them odd looks. Of course, it is Valentine's Day so it couldn't be that odd can it?

He looked at Dizzy only to find his face being hit by a snowball, causing him to fall to the ground. Did he have to watch her for a whole week? It was nice to be with her at first but now he had trouble keeping track. This was a little pseudo-date for the two of them, his idea at his house on what the best way to pass time. Guess promising to show her around the whole city and acting like a couple wasn't a very good idea. It was enjoyable though.

"Tired already?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, you did hit me with snowballs many times. I thought you wanted to shop somewhere as well?"

"No, I'm content. This was the most fun I had for a long time."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, the Jellyfish are busy most of the time and this is our only actual vacation."

"I see. You know, this is technically your first real day here in Paris. Let me take you out to dinner later on unlike last night. Any fancy restaurant might suit you."

"I'd love that. Thank you Ky."

"You're welcome."


	3. Reversal of Fate

Author's note: I also do not own any characters related to House of the Dead. I just "borrowed" the names. Yes, I'll try to get a few more things involving Ky and Dizzy hopefully making the chapters longer.

**Reversal of Fate**

**Abandoned Clocktower**

"Are you sure they're coming here?" Alexia whispered, watching the motionless man right beside her.

A slight pause and then, "They are members of the Assassin's Guild. Well, one of them anyway. Neither of them know that the other's coming but for their sake, they better be able to work together. Our two pets would find it extremely easy if they didn't."

He looked down at the chained figures at the very bottom of the clock tower. They were as still as statues, both of them. One was a tall and imposing figure while the other is a small winged creature resting on the other one's shoulders. This would be an interesting test of their abilities.

"Ooh, I think they're coming dear!" the woman said, looking out the broken window. "Well, they seem to have found each other…and starting to take battle stances. Yeah, we should interrupt them shall we?"

Nicholai sighed. "Wake those two up please." He said, pointing down at the two dormant creatures at the bottom of the clock tower and then leaped out the window, landing in between the leader of the Assassins, Venom, and the ex-Assassin, Millia Rage.

"Who are you?" the man with the pool cue hurriedly asked, his attack interrupted by this newcomer.

"I?" he replied, "I hired both of you to come here. Not to kill each other."

"No offense, but that's now what I'm told." Millia responded, her hair pointing dangerously at the man's throat.

Nicholai didn't flinch but merely answered, "True enough, but I heard that a shadow creature was seen inside that place. I thought both of you would be interested."

He started to walk towards the entrance of the clock tower, motioning them to follow. For some strange reason, they obeyed though they obviously kept their distance from each other. As soon as they entered the clock tower, the doors shut.

"By the way…" Nicholai started before leaping high towards the rooftop, "…I lied. Thanks for coming anyway." He escaped from the hole in the roof, landing outside again and quickly sprinting off.

Alexia watched as Nicholai approached and immediately took out the weapon given to her as a gift. She swung the sword two times, each time creating a wall of ice that travelled for quite a while before stopping. One last swing created another wall of ice that connected the two in a triangle effectively trapping the clock tower in the center.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Nicholai asked her, sitting down and taking a crystal ball from his pocket.

She shrugged and sat down beside him, watching the ball with a mild interest. "That looks awfully small to be watching them."

"It's a new experiment of mine…modified from the Post-War Administration Bureau." He said, casually dropping the ball and waited.

He didn't have to wait long and an image of what was happening in the Clock Tower began to form.

"Ah, I see they've met Zeal and Kuarl." Nicholai chuckled, "Heaven or Hell?"

"Duel. Let's rock." Alexia responded pressing a little button, destroying the restraints that held the two creatures, leaving them free to concentrate on Venom and Millia.

"Let's hope they don't break the ice…"

**Unknown**

"I-No, Raven, I have a mission for you two." The voice called out as the two people he requested appeared, kneeling in front of That Man.

"We're awaiting your commands." The masked servant said, never looking directly at That Man.

"An acquaintance of mine is conducting something dangerous. Find him and bring him here. We can't let his tampering ruin everything."

"A flaw in your plan?" the red-clad woman asked.

"Yes, an anomaly. He will not go quietly. You will find him at Paris' countryside by an abandoned Clocktower."

"Consider it done." Raven answered.

**Paris**

Well, their "Valentine's Date" went quite well. Evening came quickly though so Ky and Dizzy had to go. It would be best to continue tomorrow where they can be less formal. Though he wouldn't really admit it, Ky was growing fond of Dizzy and would miss her when she left. She seemed to like it here so perhaps in the near future, he should introduce her to another Gear under his protection. That would be a surprise for both of them.

(Need an idea. Who should I kill off? Millia or Venom?)


	4. Illusion

**Downward Spiral**

"Red Hail!"

"Emerald Rain!"

The two attacks were cast and the two creatures standing in the way took the full brunt of the attacks. Technically, it was the larger one that was there since the smaller one hid behind that one. The creature seemed invulnerable though and seemingly devoid of a mind.

"Damn..." Millia whispered. They won't be able to last like this if it continues. They were actually working together for once.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" muttered Venom, who was obviously showing signs of fatigue. So far, the creatures shrugged of most of their attacks and haven't retaliated yet. Where they planning something?

"You wish." She responded, scanning the area for anything useful they could use. Trying to break out of this clock tower seemed impossible. It's as if the seemingly fragile walls were reinforced with some kind of magic.

While they were busy looking around, the two creatures attacked simultaneously. The larger one threw a punch at Venom while the smaller one flew at Millia, claws outstretched and ready to slash.

Venom managed to block the attack with his weapon, yet the impact sent him careening towards the walls of the clocktower. Amazingly, the walls didn't budge under the pressure. That was bad for Venom as the impact there was worse than he thought.

Millia managed to dodge the smaller creature's attack in time although it did manage to tear off a small piece of her clothing. 'This thing's faster than anything I've ever seen!' thought Millia, feeling the place where the claws almost slashed her. Something was missing there...wait, it took off her badge!

The claws of the small creature did not give whatever it was holding a second look, casually tossing it aside and making it land in front of Venom. Besides, it wasn't human flesh anyway.

Venom got up slowly, a little dazed from the previous attack and approached Millia. "When did you start working for the IPF?" he asked, noticing the torn badge on the ground.

"That's none of your business." She answered.

"HEHEHEHE! O COME ON NOW! DON'T TELL ME THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FROM THESE THINGS? IT'S ALMOST PATHETIC!" said a voice from the shadows.

"Zato..." they both said, looking behind, catching the sight of the shadow creature materializing there.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST IN USING THAT NAME? HE'S DEAD, AND YOU WILL BE TOO IF YOU DON'T STOP THESE THINGS."

**Outskirts of the clocktower:**

"Something's wrong." Nicholai whispered. "Someone managed to penetrate our barrier. Who could have done this though?"

As he said that, Alexia swung the ice blade from behind, but unfortunately blocked by what seemed to be a hand from mid-air.

"That would be us." The stranger answered as the rest of his body materialized from the portal behind Nicholai.

"Raven and I-NO, How could I not see this coming? Oh wait, apparently I have." said Nicholai, standing up and removing his own mask, revealing the an unblinking third eye on his forehead.

(Bleh, very short chapter. Oh well, at least I got most of the story mapped out.)


	5. Union

**Union**

"This has gone too far." Raven said to Nicholai.

"Who said that then? That Man?" Nicholai replied somewhat amusingly while making sure no one was making any sudden moves. Alexia and I-No are probably the ones to start something anyway.

"You're a little too arrogant aren't you." I-No answered, stepping forward only for Alexia to do the same. She placed herself between I-No and Nicholai, the water sword pointed at a deadly angle toward's I-No. "Oh, how cute. Defending your master just like what I would do."

"Oh not master," Nicholai responded, "She's my lover. But I guess you can't get that from That Man can't you." He continued with a smirk.

"Why you little!" I-No quickly unleashed her 'Longing Desperation' attack, hoping to hit both Nicholai and Alexia. Nicholai simply threw his mask at I-No, creating a small barrier that managed to block the attack at the cost of breakin the mask.

Nicholai followed up immediately with a beam of light from his "third eye."

I-No suddenly ducked underneath to avoid the attack giving Raven a little surprise as it passed through his right arm.

"Oh, this is interesting." He whispered, regenerating the charred remains of his right arm. "It's hard to find a worthy opponent like you."

"Sorry, don't have time. Tell That Man to come personally if he wishes to stop me." Nicholai answered, giving Alexia a signal with his hand. She responded by pressing a button.

The blast from the clocktower was the result. A bomb, pre-placed there should anyone interrupt their test-run. The surrounding wall of ice shattered from the explosion. The magical barrier left as soon as Alexia pressed the button as well leaving the clocktower free to collapse.

The momentary distraction gained by the two allowed Nicholai to create his little portal. Jumping in afterwards, Alexia dropped something on the ground before managing to enter the portal.

I-No started to move forward but stopped when reaching the small blue stone that Alexia dropped. "Guess, we'll have to get them later." She muttered. "Raven, what do you think this is?"

His response was a shrug, not really knowing what that is. "We should just get the shadow out of there." He said, walking slowly towards the remains of the clocktower

**Ruined Clocktower**

The blast would have killed them if they weren't paying attention, which they always are. As for the two creatures...the smaller one got out of the rubble and immediately flew away.

Millia was lucky. The blast sent many debris out at deadly speeds that it was a miracle her hair was enough to form a type of wall against it. She just laid down on the ground, wounded from the explosion and from the battle with those other creatures. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something unexpeted.

"You...how..." were Venom's last words before Zato...no, Eddie pulled out the shadow claw with a grin.

'Was this just a way to weaken them?' Millia thought as she tried to get up.

"GUESS IT'S YOUR TURN NOW." Eddie called out, getting ready for another attack. It's "foot" turned into a bladed sickle, ready to bring down upon Millia but suddenly, it stopped. "YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THE WAY!" said the paralyzed Eddie.

"That wasn't part of the deal shadow." Raven answered, performing a spell to seal Eddie for now. I-No merely watched, remembering the other time when she herself was sealed. As Raven finished, he created his own portal to transport them to That Man's hiding place. The three stepped through, leaving a stunned Millia in the remains of the clocktower.

"What's going on here." She whispered to herself. Millia picked up her badge and walked over to the fallen Venom. She'll have to inform Officer Kiske about this incident as soon as possible.


	6. Interests

News never really travel around much in Paris unless it was something major, like the explosion of the clocktower. Not that it was a very important place but a certain officer alerted others of the incident. She was supposed to be meeting with someone that night but because of someone's attempt to persuade her into finding the shadow, she got sidetracked.

**Morning, Ky's House:**

It has been quite a while ever since she fell asleep without any interruptions. No Airship moving side to side in the wind, no sharp tilts, just a regular bed alone in his house. It's really too bad she'd have to leave in about a week but at least she was enjoying herself. Dizzy got up, stretching her arms and walked outside the room still wearing her nightgown. Ky didn't have to give her that since she can change her clothes instantly but he was trying to help after all. As she stepped down the stairs, Dizzy heard a noise. It came from the study room and so she traveled towards that direction, finding Ky who had fallen asleep on his desk. Apparently the noise was a book that fell when he twitched. She should probably get out of the room and not disturb him...

A crash forced her to turn around to see what she accidentally knocked over. Just a teacup but she knew Ky enjoyed collecting teacups, odd as it is but who was she to judge.

Ky stirred in his sleep, apparently unaware of what happened but he didn't wake up. Dizzy used part of her wings to pick up the broken pieces of the teacup and then began to do something with them. Surprisingly, she managed to fix it without even touching it with what can only be explained as magic...like anything else that happens if it looked odd.

She stepped outside the room when the doorbell rang. Ky woke up, slightly startled and quickly rushed outside the room, accidentally knocking over Dizzy and landing on top of her. Oops.

After an awkward little pause, Ky got off and stood up, holding out his hand. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were there Dizzy."

She took his hand, getting up as well responding, "It's allright, but please stop using my name. People might be listening remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that as well. I'm still a little sleepy from last night." He replied.

Dizzy nodded, watching him go down the stairs to answer the bell. Where did he say he was taking her again?

Downstairs, Ky was surprised at who showed up. "Ms. Millia Rage," he whispered. She was the one who didn't show up last night.

"May I come in." She said quickly and Ky was obligated to agree.

**IPF Headquarters:**

"So, the plan was a partial success I guess?" Alexia questioned Nicholai, while searching her pockets for something.

"It has always been a success. We gathered combat data from the assassin leader, the ex-assassin, and the dead assassin. Though our experiments didn't win, we can always try and make another one." He answered. "But seeing as if That Man does not wish for us to continue, we'll have to be wary when making our next move."

"Uh-huh..." she replied. Whatever she was searching for, she had indeed lost it somewhere. "Well, we can plan tomorrow. I need to maintain my status in the IPF. I'll see you soon." With that, she left the room, leaving Nicholai alone again. He didn't have much time before this homunculus deteriorated and turns to dust. He'll have to find a new body, just like what that shadow creature's trying to do.


	7. Oh no

**Ky's House:**

"So that's what happened then." Ky said quietly as Millia narrated the events that befell her in the clocktower. "The assassin Venom is actually dead. Did you get a look at whoever led you there?"

"No, he was completely covered. His face wasn't even visible." Millia answered. "What's interesting is the fact that it seemed a little prematurely ended. We got the body of one creature after the explosion but the other one escaped. The IPF are still analyzing it as we speak."

"I see. This is indeed some troubling news. What reason would they have to target an ex-member of the Assassin's Guild."

"If it was the Assassin's Guild, it's probably because I joined the IPF. However, that's not likely. Venom's dead and I seriously doubt anyone in the Guild was seriously planning to assassinate him. No...this seems to be the work of a third party."

"The Post-War Administration Bureau." Ky whispered.

"A likely culprit." Millia replied. "But tell me something Kiske, why is that Gear with you? Are you perhaps...you know?"

"Huh? No, it's not what you think. I'm only taking care of her until the Jellyfish leave."

"You know, she's listening to us." Millia pointed behind a wall.

Dizzy immediately ran up the stairs after being found out, a little embarrassed, but concerned about what's happening around the place.

A knock on the door interrupted any more conversation as Ky answered the door.

"Hey! How's my favourite captain of the police force? I hope you're not too busy, I have much to tell you." The woman said.

"Miss Alexia, this is an unexpected surprise." Ky responded.

**Mayship:**

"Johnny! Where are you?!" came the irritable voice of the young pirate. She and April had been trying to find Johnny everywhere after Testament appeared to visit. Either he's afraid Testament's going to kill him for letting Dizzy go again, or maybe because of May.

"You know, I can sense where he is. Apparently, he's not trying to hide." Testament whispered, adding, "All I want to know is where Dizzy is. I'll understand if she fell off again and then I'll blame one of you if that's the case."

"You should have said so earlier! Besides, she's staying with that cute French guy for a week. What are you, her stalker with a crush or something?"

Testament frowned. That "French guy" could only be one person, the knight who participated in the tournament he orchestrated a long time ago. Though he may be strong enough to protect Dizzy, the knight is a bit too easy to manipulate.


End file.
